The Heart
by kingjustin1019
Summary: A person's heart can be filled with joy and sadness. Join Taiyo as he is faced with a decision that will either Fill his heart with Happiness or Sorrow. Male Protagonist x Lillie ship. Finished my playthrough on Pokemon Sun
1. Prologue

Author Notes: i don't own pokemon and i never will. Its property owned by Gamefreak and the Pokemon Company.

Hi. the name's Taiyo. Taiyo Umehara. I recently moved to the Alola region. At first i thought i was never gonna have a great experience in Alola. Well… until i met "her" actually. her name was Lillie. We first met on Melemele island as she was working with Professor Kukui. I never knew the region really since i just came here recently and i was pressured into being a pokemon trainer with another person, Hau. i was overwhelmed completely. I didn't what to do. Since she knew Alola more than i did, she volunteered to be my traveling companion. I thanked Lillie almost every day as she helped me navigate the Islands and the Region itself and helped me be a successful trainer.

Eventually, i fell in love with her.

Which is way i felt hopeless as i stand against her mother, Lusamine.

* * *

 **1st Person POV**

Me: L… Lillie…

My eyes began to water. Just Ten minutes ago, I found out that Lillie was an Ultra Beast, a pokemon from another dimension. Specifically, UB-01 or as Lusamine calls them "Nihilego", albeit a human-shaped Nihilego. All this time, she was an ultra beast and she herself never knew it, until it was too late. And now is at the whim of her own mother. Her mother cared only about the things she loved. Not her children, not her pokemon, just the things she loved.

And one of those things was the ultra beasts. Especially the one she saw in front of her.

Lusamine: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! To think that my child was an Ultra Beast…. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now my darling, once we take care of that pesky trainer, we shall rule the world with the power of the Ultra Beasts!

Me: Lillie… please… you don't have to do this! I don't want to hurt you! Just step aside and let me help you.

Lusamine: It's no use boy. She belongs to me now. You can't possibly think a few words can persuade my daughter into living the life of a worthless human! As long as she obeys me, she will be more deserving of my love than anything else.

Me: _What do I do? I can't just run up to her. Lillie will only block me. What if I use my team to hold Lille off? No, without me, Decidueye would be the only pokemon who understands the tactics of a Pokemon battle, but he doesn't have the qualities that make me a good leader. They would be disorganized. And Lillie would over power them Despite my team having the only Mudsdale on my team, Donkey with them. What if I fight Lillie, then Lusamine? NO! Out of the question! I can't risk fighting her without knowing how to revert her back to her human self. Even if i defeat her, what if she dies? Or doesn't change back into her human form? And the first time i went up against an ultra beast, I was already losing horribly. What if Decidueye becomes the only pokemon left? What if they all faint? If I don't fight, i won't be able to stop Lusamine. but if i don't fight, the world will be doomed and Lillie will be her mother's slave forever!_

* * *

 **Lusamine's POV**

Me: _As I thought. You've developed feelings for my daughter… lets see how horribly painfully I can torment this street rat._ What's wrong? Are you afraid to go up against me? Or are you worried about the consequences that will happen if you choose to fight me? Like oh i don't know… her death maybe?

The boy tried to say something but couldn't even get a word out. I feel bad for him. He doesn't want to hurt my daughter. Love can be a Double-edged sword. If used correctly, you can utterly destroy a single person by destroying almost everything that person holds so dear… I almost chuckled at almost every possible thing I could do to torment this despicable Pokemon Trainer. Everything he has ever done shall fall into nothingness and left behind by time.

Taiyo: I… I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! NEVER! I WILL NOT LET YOU USE OR TREAT LILLIE LIKE A PUPPET!

That ignorant Child! Does he think he has the right to talk to ME, the Mother to ALL Ultra Beasts?! I don't think he deserves death. He deserves much more.

Me: Me? Use my daughter as a tool and a mere puppet to expand my power over humanity? (Chuckles) and yet you mercilessly captured countless pokemon.

Taiyo: How many People and Pokemon did you use as puppets?

Me: How much loaves of bread have you eaten?

Taiyo: !

That was his weakness. He was too nice to other people and pokemon. He did not see them as toys. He saw them for what he is. And that will lead him to his demise.

* * *

 **Taiyo's POV**

Me: HOW COULD YOU!

I roared so fiercely, even Solgaleo shook in fear for what my rage could do. All I could think about was being with Lillie more than ever. But now, I can't do anything that could help save her. And now her own mother, sees people and pokemon as more than just "bread", she thinks it doesn't matter how many or who she uses as nothing but puppets! It made me feel even more angrier than I ever could be. Guzma was right. There is no way i can persuade her to stop this madness. And now i have to fight her daughter! I sprinted straight towards her, and suddenly, Lillie stops me Halfway to her own mother and she Smirked at it all. I wipe the tears on my face and try to get past Lillie. She wouldn't let me through. It had to be the beast inside her that's in control.

Me: Lillie please! Get out of the way! I…. I don't want to hurt you!

I try again, only to get smacked by one the Beast's Tentacles. I was knocked backed a few feet from The Beast. My body felt as if i was being torn in half. Pain almost everywhere on my body as I sprawled. My stomach hurts, even my chest reeled in the pain as well. I struggle to get up. Lusamine was enjoying the whole thing. Like it was some kind of Circus theater, only in another dimension and a giant Jellyfish.

Me: Lillie….

My eyes begin to water again. My heart plunges. I feel as if everything was falling apart. I had no other choice. I reach into my bag and pull out Decidueye's Pokeball. My hand still shakes. Even my voice quivers before the Beast that was once the girl I fell in love with.

Me: Let me th-th-through you. J-j-just m-move! Please… don't make me do this...

If i was to stop Lusamine then….

(play Nexus - Final Fight)

I pushed the button on my pokeball, I threw it.

Me: AAAAAAHHHHH!


	2. Part 1: Lusamine

Part 1: Lusamine

 **Taiyo's POV**

Me: AAAAAAAAAH!

The pokeball opened. Decidueye came forth. I couldn't use any other Pokemon against her. I thought that if I use Deicdueye, she might hesitate and seize control of her Body from the Beast that's in control. It didn't work.

Me: Decidueye, Use Spirit Shackle!

Decidueye shot an arrow that was filled with ghost energy that some ghost type Pokemon generate. It's complicated. But aside from that. It kept Lillie from potentially chasing or stopping me.

Me: Let's go!

I get on Decidueye's back and fly towards Lusamine. Only to see more Nihilego.

(Play anti-spiral theme)

Lusamine: Destroy him.

The Nihilego shot Psybeams at us. If it were not for Decidueye's Flying skills, we'd be finished by now. But it was way too hot in the air. So I had to use Donkey, my trusty Mudsdale to help me out on the ground.

Me: Donkey! Go!

Donkey: Ni-hiiii!

I got on Donkey's back and rode straight to Lusamine while Decidueye took care of the Flying Jellyfish. But I have to hurry. The shackle on Lillie won't last long.

Me: Hurry Donkey!

Donkey: Ni-Hiiiiiiii!

Lusamine: Foolish boy… I should have ended your life from the moment we met. But now I'll make sure you die a more painful death for defying me.

She brings out a beast ball. She tossed it up into the air. A Nihilego appeared. I don't know why she used it, but whatever the reason, it wasn't pretty. And I was right.

4 of the Nihilego's tentacles became Lusamine's arms, while the other 4 resembled her hair. I knew that she had lost her mind the second she fused with that Beast. Now all that's left of her is a black haired, yellow eyed, monster. she herself fused with an Ultra Beast.

* * *

 **Lusamine POV**

Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! I CAN FEEL IT COURSING THROUGH ME! THE POWER OF MY BEAUTIFUL NIHILEGO! THE POWER OF AN ULTRA BEAST! MINE AT LAST! NOW I CAN BECOME THE GOD OF THIS WORLD!

This power of the Nihilego was something I underestimated. This power was unlike anything I had felt! Strength! Agility! Endurance! Biological Enhancement! THIS is the path to Evolution!

Taiyo: No…..

Me: Yes…..

Taiyo: Do you even know what you had just done?!

Me: Yes. I HAVE BECOME A GOD! YOU ARE BUT A FLY! I AM THE MOTHER OF ALL ULTRA BEASTS!

Taiyo: I knew it. Guzma was right. YOU'VE GONE INSANE!

Me: Me? Insane? (Chuckles) Oh isn't that just….. CUTE?!

I sent him flying and now I can end his life. But not after I Devastate his team first.

(Play Krieg (from soul eater.)

We have a little battle between us, he was practically winning. I planned on making him think it was easy, and just when he thought he could win, BAM! I'll take his life when his guard is down. And the timing was great too.

Taiyo: Lurantis, use Leaf Blade!

(Pause)

My Bewear was finished. But at least it got rid of the more troubling foes, like that Salandit of his, and even his Mimikyu fainted.

Taiyo: Now Madame President, if I were you, I'd surrender.

Me: oh? Did you really think just because I lost I have to surrender? Why do you think I saved one last spot for?

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

(Resume)

She grabbed me by the throat. Lurantis tried to help me, but Lillie managed to break the hold on the Spirit Shackle left by Decidueye. I was trying to reach for my pokeballs, but she had one of her tentacles snag my bag off of me. She threw me like a rag doll. I was hurt very bad.

Me: _Damn! I got careless!_ So, you really wanted to kill me from the start.

Lusamine: Well, I had to eliminate you by any means.

Me: Well, I CAN STILL FIGHT!

She puts one of her hands to face at me and I felt as if I was lifting all of a sudden. She was using Psychic abilities. Great. She threw me around and had me hit the floor more times than I can count. And when I tried to throw a punch, she caught it with one hand, and hit me with another. Thankfully Lurantis got past Lillie, tossed my bag to me, and I got one of my Pokemon out. Eventually I had to get the rest of the party out.

Me: Let's go? Everyone!

My Pokemon responded with a nod and fought Lusamine head on. Well except Decidueye. I needed him to help me with Lillie and get her to wake up. And I needed to hurry.

* * *

 **Lusamine POV**

Me: Irritating little pests! Begone!

I Devastated them all with Black Lighting, I need some original names for these new powers. And I turn to my biggest pest. Taiyo. The fool was infatuated with my Lillie. I couldn't stand him being so annoying to my every plan. Now I can end him.

Me: Lillie, Bring me the boy.

Decidueye: Not if I can Say anything about it!

Me: Weakling. Shadow claw.

(SLASH!)

Decidueye: AAAAUUUUUGHH!

Taiyo: Decidueye! Agh!

Lillie dragged the boy to me and had him face me. But he still shows no respect for me. so I made him look into my eyes.

Me: Aw. What's wrong? Mad because I didn't play "Fair"? Hmph. You don't even deserve my love.

Taiyo: Well maybe I shouldn't.

(SMACK) Urgh!

Me: maybe I'm not being "generous" enough.

Taiyo:?

Me: I will give you an offer you can't refuse. If you surrender to me, you will have my love and I will make sure that you "feel" my love so that you don't have to express your love to no one but me. Think about it. I will make you feel more "pleasurable" than you can even imagine. What do you say?

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

Me: NEVER.

Lusamine: WHAT?!

I would have never accepted that kind of deal. My love belongs to the one I choose. I will not fate toy with me or Lillie.

Me: Forget it.

Lusamine growled at me and begun to slap me mercilessly with one of her four arms. That couldn't break me. But then she entered my mind. It was like Guzma said, it was terrifying. terrifying enough to have your head screwed around with.

Me: NO! STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! PLEASE STOP!

I Could see my memories playing back again. The memories of Both me and Lillie. Having Ice Cream together, Hula dancing, getting on a boat ride that didn't end with me getting seasick, even adopting a Pokemon ourselves. All of them being violated by a She-devil.

Lusamine: So many memories of you and my daughter. You really do love her.

Me: NO! PLEASE! LILLIE! HELP ME!

Lusamine: SILENCE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SPEAK HER NAME!

Me: Lillie…

Lusamine: SILENCE!

Me: Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!

Lusamine really knew how to get to people's head now she's fused with a Ultra Beast. But I resisted. I kept resisting until she left my mind.

Lusamine: Lillie sweetheart. Do mommy a favor and kill him. Would you?

That's when I felt afraid. I was afraid that I failed her. That I didn't tell her how much she meant to me. I was going to die at the hands of the girl I fell in love with.


	3. Part 2: Lillie

**AN: alright! Lillie's turn! finally!**

Part 2: Lillie

 **Lillie POV**

At first when I met Taiyo for the first time, he protected Nebby, and the he saved me again. But then i became this... Beast. The moment it happened, my life was all a lie. A lie that i lived. A lie which i still accept. But even if i come to terms to that, it could not prepare me for this. I was going to witness what may be Taiyo's last breath. I wanted to have him hold me tightly. But still i could not gain control of myself. I was forced by my own mother to kill someone who respected me greatly because I helped him. My eyes begin to water as I try to do everything I could to save him. Nothing.

Me: TAIYO! TAIYO! PLEASE! PLEASE GOD NO, DON'T LET HIM DIE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I cried out his name. I couldn't do anything but cry. I was too scared to even know that i myself would be Brainwashed by my own mother after following her into the wormhole.

Me: oh Taiyo. I shouldn't have ran from you. I should've stayed but now I…I….

It's all my fault for dragging him into this.

(play some very sad music)

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

I tried to breathe. It's hard to do that when your girlfriend is a jellyfish obeying her mother. I wonder if this is where I'm going to die. I didn't write mom my will. I have to try to convince Lillie and may end up telling her how I feel.

Me: Lille…. Please…. S-stop what you're doing…. This isn't what you want… I know you're in there…. S-so please… don't cry….

I notice that one of her tentacles were losing their grip on me. Lusamine noticed too.

Lusamine: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HE IS THE ENEMY OF YOUR MOTHER! KILL HIM!

The tentacle's grip harden around my neck. I feel like everything is going black. This cold feeling surrounding me.

Me: Lillie….

I try to reach my Ocarina, it looked like the one from one of my games.

(10 points if you know it!)

I Remember the days I kept playing it. I always had a time to do it. I always played it whenever Lillie felt bad about herself.

(play Gai's Orbnica)

I pull it out. And start playing the melody.

It always calmed my pokemon down. It even raised their spirits. Preparation for the next battle.

I barely had any air, so i tried as i could. It sounded horribly.

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

He brought that Ocarina with him. Even to his own death. I wish i could yell at him for being a idiot. But if this is how he goes out… i won't forget him.

Me: (humming)

 **Taiyo POV**

I heard her humming the Melodies I always played. It filled my heart with hope.

Me: _Lillie… you still remember._

My vision grows dark. I can barely see her. Even as i played the Ocarina.

Lusamine: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO END HIS LIFE!

Me: _Shut up Lusamine I can't see anything._ Lillie… if you… can hear me…. I… I….

Then I let it all out.

Me: I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!

 _LILLIE!_

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

 _Taiyo….._

Suddenly, I'm engulfed in light. My body moved more freely and as I did…

Me: TAIYO!

I reached out and touched his hand.

Me: Oh Taiyo… I'm so sorry.

Taiyo: Lillie… I'm the one who needs to apologize.

Me: Taiyo...

* * *

 **Lusamine POV**

It was infuriating! I can't believe it! I Should've ended him!

Me: DAMN YOUUUUU! DAMN YOU LITTLE BOY! DAMN YOU AND YOUR TRICKS!

That disgusting trainer looks at me with a glare.

Taiyo: that was no trick. When I say "there's a fire in my heart", it means I can go as far as i can, no matter how horrifyingly grim the situation is! Something YOU Don't understand!

Then i heard HIM join in on this.

?: Kid has a point.

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

Me: GUZMA! But why?

Guzma: I'm asking myself that right now. GUZMA! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Me: (chuckles) _same old Guzma._

Guzma: You know lady, for someone who's smart. I don't think you know the conundrums of Philosophy one bit.

Lusamine: SHUT UP!

I used this time to revive and heal my team while Guzma held off Lusamine. The counterattack begins now.

(Play to hell with Gattai)

Guzma: now lady, let's see how you feel when YOU are getting Beat Up! Goliospod! Go!

I saw his Goliospod square of with Lusamine. With Lusamine's new powers, I doubt he could win.

Guzma: Razor Shell!

Lusamine: Black Screen!

Goliospod's Razor Shell was blocked by the Black Screen, he couldn't hurt her while she had it.

Lusamine: Black Frenzy Plant!

All her hands clapped and hit the ground, Sprouting a huge plant. It nearly engulfed Goliospod.

Lusamine: Black Thunderstorm!

Thunderbolts hit Goliospod. He got beat easily. Guzma sent ariados in. Even he was getting over powered.

Lusamine: Black Inferno!

Guzma: Araiados! Damn! Out of Pokemon. (Sees a tentacle) oh no.

He got smacked by one of them and screamed "OH MY GOD!" as he flew. I try to protect Lillie. Black flames spew out.

a mysterious Pokemon Appeared from the flames...

It looked like….

A shadow….

And it looked kind of small.

Then it turned towards me. With its own yellow eyes.

(WHOS THAT POKEMON?)

* * *

 **AN: Oh I forgot to include Taiyo's Bio. Hold up.**

Taiyo Umehara

Age: 11

Height: 5'6

Eye color: red

Skin Color: white.

Hair Color: Black


	4. Part 3: Taiyo

Part 3: Taiyo

 **Mystery Pokemon POV**

I looked at the Pokemon trainers red-blooded eyes. He stares at me with confusion. He doesn't know why I'm here. Let's see if he gets my purpose for being here as his… Shadow….

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

The Mystery Pokemon stared at Me. I felt as if it was like when I chose my starter Pokemon. Like it was telling me something.

It points to my bag. Then points into the pocket in which I store my pokeballs.

It wants me to catch it.

I get an ultra ball out. I threw the ball at him. It shook only once as it snagged him inside the ball. It remained shut.

Rotom: no… This is… IMPOSSIBLE!

Me: huh? What is it Rotom?

Rotom: You don't know the legend of the Marshmallow Shadow?! Come on!

Me: wait you lost me. What?

Rotom: well allow me to be elaborate. You caught the legendary Marshadow.

* * *

(ITS MARSHADOW!)

(Marshadow: I can't Believe I signed up for this.)

* * *

Me: A LEGENDARY?! HOW IN THE WORLD-?! OH MY GOD!

I mean, the fact i caught the legendary pokemon marshadow? How does a thing even exist? The odds are basically impossible. Well…. Not in this situation.

Me: now what do i do?

I looked to find my team struggling with Lusamine. Mimikyu was down in one hit despite having his disguise on. Lurantis and Salandit got horribly wounded. Donkey has barely any health left in her. Decidueye is on his last legs. I had no choice but to use Marshadow. He may be my only way out of this.

Me: Marshadow! Go!

I threw Marshadows Pokeball. He came out, only looking more Gray then Black and his Yellow Eyes are still visible.

(Play Anti-Spiral theme)

Lusamine: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You think that small tiny pokemon can defeat me? How laughable.

(pause)

Marshadow: HOW ABOUT COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO ME ONE MORE TIME!

Me: Whoa Marshadow! I know what she said was mean but…

Marshadow: I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT INSULT! NEVER!

Lusamine: hmph. So. come and get me.

(Resume)

And off they went.

Me: Rotom, what's His Moveset?

Rotom: um… let's see… Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball, Shadow Punch, and Jump Kick.

That's all.

Me: Marshadow, use-!

Marshadow: _I know exactly what you want me to use._ Got it!

Me: eh? _He knew what move I wanted him to use?_

Marshadow: Shadow punch!

Lusamine: as if.

Her tentacles close in on Marshadow

Marshadow: _hmph._

Lusamine: Shadow Claw!

(Pause. again)

The claws crushed him. Or that's what i thought. If i didn't see his shadow rapidly approaching her.

* * *

 **Lusamine POV**

Me: _What in the?! Is this Shadow Sneak?!_ Why you-!

It already beneath me. I knew this was not some ordinary pokemon.

Lusamine: Damnit!

I raise my tentacles to block what ever attack it was about to use. But it was too late considering he came out the instant i tried to defend myself. I felt like my body was being launched into the air but met with a fury of blows that followed after that uppercut.

(Play Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable Theme)

* * *

 **Marshadow POV**

I feel bad for these humans for not having to actually know me better. In my shadow form, I'm all attacks can't do damage to me. I used this form to slip past my enemies defenses and even did a few surprises of my own.

And now i'm using it to beat up an old hag. Oh boy, better add that to my list of crimes.

But time to lay the smackdown.

Me: (Punching rapidly) ORARORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAOARORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORAAAAAA! (Throws a Very Powered-Up Shadow Punch.)

Lusamine: (screams in pain)

I saw the old lady hit the floor and watched her get dragged by the force of my punch driving her into a column side the the cave.

Me: had enough?

The only reply? Charges at me. Screaming bloody murder.

Lusamine: I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER AS MUCH AS I WILL YOUR TRAINER!

Me: Oh yeaaah. Really scary.

Lusamine:(Roars in anger) DIE!

I watched the Blonde trying to kill me. She was really bad at trying to kill things. Even I felt this was no fun. Well until she used started to get real serious.

Lusamine: DARK HYPER BEAM!

And in an instant, i giant Black Hyper beam streaked towards me. I only had second to dodge! Damnit!

?: GOTCHA!

And just like that, i was saved. Who saved me exactly? Well I found out the easy way.

Taiyo: alright Decidueye!

Me: Owl Boy?

Decidueye: yep.

Me: guess we have to work together now. Huh. Why didn't you think of that.

Decidueye: can we just focus on the problem at hand.

Me: right….

(play to with Gattai)

(DJ Disc Scratch Sound Effect)

Me: wait a minute. You were on your last legs. How in the world are you fine?

Decidueye: you can't be the hero without knowing how spam full restores.

Me: oh makes sense. Wait how many does he have.

Decidueye: alot.

Me: specifically.

Decidueye: 66.

Me: ok.

(resume playing to hell with gattai.)

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

Thanks to Marshadow, i managed to get some clothes for Lillie to wear, because i got slapped for not realising she was naked. She got them on at least. It was good to have her back. Thank god. I got the team fully healed and ready to fight.

Me: Donkey! High Horse Power! Toucannon! Beak Blast!

Donkey: Ni-hiiiiiiiiii!

Donkey charged right in and used one of her 4 massive feet to crush Lusamine's head. She jumped off as soon as the hit landed. Toucannon's beak lit up red entirely and fired a fireball that could melt through steel. Lusamine took a heck of alot of damage. She got confused during the combination.

Me: DPS! Now!

And just like that, my Pokemon were using their most powerful moves.

Donkey used High Horsepower

Toucannon was using Beak Blast

Mimikyu was using Play Rough

Salandit was using Flamethrower

Lurantis used Solar Blade

Decidueye was using Spirit Shackle and Marshadow was using Jump Kick.

You wouldn't believe ammount of damage she took from all that. Even if i told you.

Lusamine: DAMN YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!

Then she headed straight towards me. All she could think about was killing me. I had to protect Lillie no matter once. But once again, Marshadow rescues me.

He intercepted her faster than i could blink. Using his shadow form to intercept her.

Marshadow: going somewhere?

Lusamine: (gasp)

Marshaow: Sucker Punch!

(punch)

She was flying halfway from where I was.

Lusamine: DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU BOTH!

She retaliated with a Shadow Ball, aiming it at me and Lillie. We dodged it thankfully. When i looked back at her she got back up.

Lusamine: you fools. You think you have won? I wasn't even using my full power!

Lillie: Mother! You have to stop all this! It's not worth any of this!

Lusamine: SILENCE CHILD! YOU CHOSE TO REBEL AGAINST YOUR OWN MOTHER IN PURSUIT OF YOUR OWN FEELINGS AND INTERESTS!

Lillie: Help us! Solgaleo!

Solgaleo came and helped us stop Lusamine. A radiant light smashed into her. Lusamine stood up again, only this time much more angrier.

Lusamine: DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL! NIGHTMARE DESTRUCTION!

(play Anti-spiral theme)

Just like that, a dark explosion caught us all off guard. It sent everyone, even Solgaleo flying. We were scattered all over. As my vision came back, I saw Lillie. Unconscious. I tried to get to her with all my strength.

Me: Lillie….

Lusamine: you still care about that foolish daughter of mine. (chuckles)

I gasp and as i turned to the direction of Lusamine's voice, a tentacle was coming to skewer me. I dodged one, but more came at me. I tried to get up. I felt the tentacles skewer my left and right hand, another hit my waist. I felt blood trickling out of my mouth as i coughed blood out. I stood up regardless of the injuries. I managed to get halfway to her, but i felt my knees weakening. I fell to the ground. I reached my hand out.

Me: L-Lillie….. I haven't expressed all… my…. Feelings….. To….. you…..

My vision faded to black. I felt… something cut into my stomach…. It was cold….

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

 _(Play Jojo's Bizarre Adventures Stardust Crusaders Iggy's Death Theme)_

I wake up and looked around only to see mother looking at something and I noticed something; some of the tentacles have blood. I looked everywhere without her noticing that I was awake. And I saw something i did not want to see, Taiyo, covered in blood, with blood coming out of his mouth.

Me: TAIYOOOOOOOOO!

It was as I feared. He was dead. Right in front of me i crawl towards him, my mind still in denial. I reached out for him. I cradled him in my arms.i try to get up and get a look at him. It was horrible. He had so many wounds; the one on his stomach, it was a fatal one.

Me: Taiyo…. Please…. D-d-don't g-g-go…. I-I-I didn't e-even get t-the chance to return my feelings…..

My eyes water. His eyes open. This time with barely any light left in him.

Taiyo: Lillie….

Me: I'm so sorry… i should have stayed with you…..

Taiyo: Please… i don't want to see your tears….. _I didn't even expressed my feelings yet…._ Lillie… I….. urgh…..

He was gone. Just like that. All those memories we had since we first met, cracked as i see his lifeless husk, his expressionless face, and all the blood that seeped from him.

Me: Taiyo... TAIYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

My scream echoed. why? why did he have to die? why did I let this all happen? Why did he have to die?


	5. Part 4: Darkness

Part 4: Darkness

 **Lillie POV**

I had lost the one person who had loved me despite who or what i was, and i had myself to blame. And yet my hatred towards my mother spiked beyond comparison. My rage burning hot as the fires of hell itself. All I could think about was avenging Taiyo.

I turn to my now monstrous mother of mine. Something else took hold of me.

I rush at my mother and pinned her down and began punching her.

Me: GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK!

I kept shouting, and shouting, and shouting. Then i felt 4 of her tentacles in the back skewer my stomach and chest. There was blood everywhere. I struggle to reach Taiyo. I blamed myself for all of this. If I hadn't followed mother into the Ultra Wormhole, i could have prevented this.

Me: Taiyo….. Please…. You….. Can't…..die…...on…..me….

I kissed him on the head and laid mine next to his.

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

 **(play Il mare eterno nella mia anima)**

I felt weak. And yet…. I survived even though my wounds were fatal.

I look around only to find something that made my heart plunge. The sight of Lillie, dead right next to me….

Me: LILLIE! Lillie! Open your eyes! Please! (Coughing) Lillie! (Cough) Lill(cough)!

It was already bad enough that I had to fight her. But to see her die in my arms….. It was torture.

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

I heard yelling and coughing. I open my eyes to find Taiyo in tears. He was alive. Thank god…

Me: Taiyo-Urgh!

Taiyo: please! Don't go Lillie! I can't lose you again!

Me: Taiyo… I….

I whispered to him my final words. And then, silence….

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

"I love you."

That was what she said to me before dying. I screamed despite being in enemy territory.

Me: LILLIEEEEEEEEE!

I mourned her death while i still hold her lifeless body. And then the cold voice of Lusamine sounds again.

Lusamine: Pathetic.

Me:(gasp)

Lusamine: Just Pathetic. You should have accepted my offer. Then she would be alive. Then you would be loved by me. How tragic.

Me: shut up….

Lusamine: You shouldn't have defied me.

Me: Shut up.

Lusamine: you really are weak. Too weak to protect a small little girl.

My anger exploded. Like a volcano.

Me: SHUT UP!

Then I was surrounded by flames of darkness. Hat flame was my hate. I burned blood red. It called for blood.

(New Getter Robo - Deep Red)

The flames consume my body. She killed her… she killed Lillie…. And for that…..

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 **Lusamine POV**

What is this Dark feeling? What in the world is this rage and hate coming from?

Then i saw it, a lone pokemon, its head looked like that of Mega Rayqaza, with the body of Haxorus, the arms of Groudon, and the wings of a Charizard. A monster that was too dangerous to be allowed to live.

Me: what in the hell are you?

Mysterious Pokemon: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Its roar sounded like a chainsaw in a horror film. I had to destroy it before it destroys me. We fought all over the ultra space. I tried to defeat it with long range attacks, but nothing worked. Then it started using Dragon Ascent! Then Hyper Beam. even moves like Shadow Claw and Draco-meteor!

He was too Dangerous!

Me: Shadow-! What?!

It was unlike any other pokemon, it's speed was magnificent! It hit me with a Dragon Ascent.

Me:AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

All i wanted was to kill her. That was all i wanted. Even if it meant this world's destruction. I wish i could go back to the days before this. Now i have nothing to lose but my life.

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

It was dark…. All around me. I couldn't see anything. I begin to worry and my eyes begin to water again.

Me: Oh Taiyo…. Please be alright…..

Then within a mere instant a flash of light engulfed me. And i found myself back in the Ultra Space, but Taiyo was nowhere to be found, but then i saw Tapu Lele, apparently she brought me back to life somehow. Which could explain why all my wounds looked healed. I heard an explosion and there i saw it. My Mother against an unknown pokemon who's Eyes remind of….. Taiyo! It must be him. But why? How is that even possible?

(play Krieg-soul eater)

Me: why? _Why does Taiyo look like a pokemon?_ No….

I had to do something otherwise, Tapu Lele said that "the Tapu would have no choice but to Destroy Taiyo.". I didn't want that to happen! I won't let it!

Me: Taiyo!

(music stops)

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

Me: _Lillie?_

* * *

 **Lusamine POV**

Me: _but how?_

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

Me: PLEASE JUST STOP IT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!

Taiyo growls back at me. He thinks I'm just a figment of his torment.

There's only one thing that might work, his Ocarina.

(play Gai's Orbnica)

I play the melody i always listened to. It helped me be more brave than i ever was after I stole Nebby. If this doesn't work…. Then it's my fault.

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

Me: Lillie…. _It has to be her. It has to be._

I reach out my hand to Lillie.

Me: Lillie… Lillie…

* * *

 **Lusamine POV**

Me: Impossible. There's just no way.

You can't talk sense to a beast. Not even him. The Dark Demon Dragon: Dragoma.

* * *

 **Taiyo POV**

Me: Lillie….. LILLIE!

* * *

 **Normal POV**

And just like that a bright light emitted from Dragoma. The light engulfed all who touched it. The light then turned into a ball of light. The ball of light exploded!

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

Me: Taiyo….

* * *

 **Lusamine**

Me: what in the…

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

When the light dissipated, Tapu Lele was gone. All that was there was a figure bathed in light. It looked like marshadow. But when it revealed itself it's eyes were still red. He had become a legendary unlike the one in the books. HE was the Warrior of Light who Wielded a powerful blade, like the one my mother told me about in one of her stories. It was….

* * *

 **AN:** **alright guys allow me to get the bio on my new OC Pokemon.**

 **Dragoma**

 **Dragon Dark type**

 **moves**

 **Dragon Ascent**

 **Draco Meteor**

 **Hyper Beam**

 **Shadow Claw**

 **Abilities**

 **Dark Rage**

 **its attacks get stronger every time it loses health**

* * *

 **As for my other OC pokemon...**

 **I need you to come up with a name for me because I try to be creative and it never works out for me.**

 **send a review if you already have an idea. or i'll come up with one.**


	6. Part 5: Light

Part 5: Light

 **Taiyo POV**

What is this warm light? Why does it feel warm? What is this?

 **Lillie POV**

Me: But that's-!

 **Lusamine POV**

Me: -Legendary pokemon of light!

 **Unknown pokemon POV**

Me: I am Sol Orpheus, the Warrior of Light!

 _(this is really happening. Isn't it?)_

 **Lillie POV**

Me: Taiyo….

 **Lusamine POV**

Me: Orpheus?! NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! _I can't believe what the stories were saying are real! I will not let this game continue anymore!_ DIE!

 **Taiyo POV**

I take my Soul Caliber out and prepare myself for the fight that will determine everything. Lillie, watch me. Watch me save your mother. I'll do it! I'LL DO IT!

(Play Pokemon Sun and Moon Champion Title Defense Battle Music)

Lusamine: Dark Flame Burst!

Me: Is that all you got? Sword Dance! Sol Blade!

I took my blade and charged in. thanks to sword dance, my Attack Stats rose. I hit her with a few hits and chained it in a combo. Lusamine staggered. Everytime she does stagger, I take advantage of it and keep hitting her.

Lusamine: Damn pest! Dark Frenzy Plant!

A Gigantic plant Sprouted forth, I used a Firium Z in combination with my Sol Blade. I destroy the Frenzy Plant before it touched me. I take the Firium Z out of Sol blade and kept using my Sword Dance/Sol Blade combo. This time, with different Z Crystals.

Me: Ground Sol Blade!

I put my sword in the ground and it caused a huge energy wave through the ground making its way to Lusamine.

Lusamine: Protect!

Nope. not gonna work now.

The Protect breaks.

Lusamine: What?!

Me: you got nowhere to hide Lusamine! Give it up.

Lusamine: how about you die!

She uses Shadow Claw. it didn't work on me.

Me: I told you. didn't I? Maybe i should repeat myself. I am Sol Orpheus, the Warrior of Light!

 **Lillie POV**

Me: Taiyo…. Oh thank god….

My eyes water again. This time, over the relief that he is alive.

Me: GO! Taiyo!

Taiyo: Lillie…. Right!

Me: Oh Taiyo... please save My mother please.

Taiyo: Got it!

 **Taiyo POV**

Now to unleash my Z-move. But first, gotta desynchronize just to be sure.

Me:now that feels better!

Orpheus: well. Hurry up. She won't wait.

Me: I know.

I execute the Z-pose and now Orpheus has enough juice to use his Z-move.

Orpheus: Sun Steel Blade!

He points his sword at Lusamine and fires a energy beam more powerful than Hyper Beam!

Lusamine: No. No… NOOOOOOOO!

And then an explosion happens.

[KA-BOOM!]

Orpheus my work here is done. Now get me in the ball. We're leaving this place.

Me: i know.

I put Orpheus back in his ball. Then i turn my attention to Lillie.

* * *

 **Lillie POV**

Me:Taiyo…. TAIYOOO!

Taiyo catches me in his arm. I was so glad he was alive.

Taiyo: Lillie….

Me: oh Taiyo…. I thought i lost you for good.

Taiyo: Could've been, but I'm not. Now let's get out of here. Solgaleo!

Solgaleo: Lionaaaaaaaa!

Guzma: Hey wait for me! And you forgot the lady too!

Taiyo: sorry.

Taiyo went and got my mother. Carried her back to where we were. He got his team back into their pokeballs.

Taiyo: alright. Lets get out of here. Nebby!

Solgaleo: Liona-a-a-a-a-a-a!

And just like that it was over. We were back in the Alola region at last.

* * *

 **Here is the bio.**

 **Sol Orpheus**

 **Light Warrior Pokemon**

 **HP: 350/350**

 **ATK: 270**

 **DEF: 360**

 **: 270**

 **: 360**

 **SPD: 290**

 **Moves:**

 **Sol Blade**

 **Sword Dance**

 **Slash**

 **Iron Defence**


	7. Part 6: The End

Part 7: The End

 **Taiyo** **POV**

After all that, I became Alola's first Champion. We Celebrated the whole thing. Even the Island guardian spirits came. Though, i'm pretty sure they came to battle me and Decidueye. But that didn't solve all our problems. We still had to deal with the Ultra Beasts scattered across the world, and i have to defend my title and Apparently Lillie was planning on going to Kanto.

Me: Where is She?

I was planning on meeting her tonight really just before she decided to leave. And just when i was about to leave….

Lillie: Taiyo….

There she was… in the same clothes as she wore when we first met. All without the bag.

Me: Lillie… you look great.

She blushed. She always looked beautiful with that dress on.

Lillie: really?

Me: Yeah.

Lillie: well why did you call me here?

Me: I Got a confession make.

Lillie: like…

Me: when we met.

Lillie: oh….

Me: you see, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. My dad said i could become a great pokemon Trainer someday. And he was right. I did become a great trainer. All thanks to you.

Lillie:...

Me: hey you did a lot for me in my eyes. Besides, if you left, i wouldn't know what TO do.

Lillie: Taiyo…..

Me: besides I….. I….

But the unexpected happen, she kissed me. Did she know what i was going to say? Or….

Lillie: I love you too. Silly.

Me: Lillie…..

we kissed again...

And just when things were getting good…

* * *

Hau:NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me & Lillie: !

Hau just had to scream and fall over.

Of course Hau had a thing for Lillie too. Guess he broke when he saw us kiss.

Me: Hau?! How did you even-?!

Hau: I cannot Believe you're doing this to me!

Me: Dude, You knew i fell for her the second we met!

Hau: As if!

Me: who else knew?

Hau: Gladion.

I could probably hear him screaming bloody murder. Gladion was protective of Lillie, I can't blame him.

Me: and….?

Hau: Lusamine.

I knew at some point, I was going to die if Lusamine found out about this.

Hau: and the professor.

Oh great. Of course he knew he suspected my relationship with her in the first place since day 1.

Me: does mom….

Hau: yes.

Oh great. She won't stop teasing me over me and Lillie now that SHE knows.

Lillie: um…. Ah….

Me: Lillie?

Lillie: alright. I'll stay here.

Me & Hau: EH?!

Me and hau looked at each other like we had no idea in the first place.

Me & Hau: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

Lillie: well...

Hau: Great. Just. Great.

Lillie: Taiyo… i'll always be there for you. Always.

Hau: what am i, chopped liver? ! Hey!

We went home. And that's how my life here in Alola got a whole lot better.


	8. Part 7: Epilogue

The Heart of Epilogue

 **2 weeks later….**

 **Pokemon Leauge, UlaUla Island**

 **Taiyo POV**

Today was the day me and Gladion would duke it out. I was preparing for it. He challenged me himself. I already defeated 4 Opponents that tried me. Im pretty sure he will be no different.

I got on my throne and i see…. Lillie?

I dont know how she got here but…. Just to be sure.

Me: Lillie? I thought you were at the hospital looking after your mother.

Lillie: well as soon as i heard that Gladion challenged you. I kinda had to get involved so i took him on myself. 1 on 1.

Wait but even if he did Battle her, his Crobat would have annihilated her team in seconds. Something's up.

Me: and….?

Lillie: i won.

Me:?!

You mean to tell me the guy who fought me 3 times who couldn't even beat me lost to his own sister? Man…. guess i have no choice…

Me: so you want a battle? Then fine! Show me what you got!

Lillie: Right!

A Few Minutes Later, we were down to only 1 Pokémon.

Me:Decidueye!

Lillie: Gardevoir!

Me & Lillie: GO!

Me: Spirit Shackle!

Lillie: Dodge it!

Gardevoir dodged Deicdueye's spirit shackle.

Lillie: Psybeam!

Me: Leaf Blade!

Decidueye dodged Gardevoir's Psybeam and hit with its leaf blades.

Me: Decidueye! End it with Brave Bird!

Lillie: Shadow Ball!

Me: Dodge!

Decidueye dodges it and hits Gardevoir with brave Bird.

Me: Decidueye! Sinister Arrow Raid!

Lillie: Gardevoir! Shattered Psyche!

Then a blinding filled the room.

Commenter: The winner is…. DECIDUEYE! The Champ has done it again! He Defended his title 5 times in a row! Even his girlfriend couldn't take the belt from him! Unbelievable!

Lillie: Oh! I thought I had you!

Me: gonna need to train harder than that. Plus you don't get to be a Pokemon league champ without knowing how spam full restores.

Lillie: Oooooh! Well I'll get you someday, boyfriend or not!

Me: hm. Now we're talking!

That was the First time i ever got into a Pokemon battle with Lillie since then. and i knew it would not be the last.


End file.
